


Compromises

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Community: rainbowfilling, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where unexpected guests crash at Ohno’s place, bringing beer and luggage and domestic disturbances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromises

Satoshi Ohno had very valid reasons why he didn’t want his bandmates to know where he lived. One of them was standing outside his door right now, smiling like one of those door-to-door salesmen desperate for a sale: all wide smiles and false promises.

 

“Leader, yoh!”

 

He was seriously tempted to respond to Masaki Aiba’s greeting with the enthusiasm of a dead fish, considering how it had only been five hours since they were last together, and he hadn’t even started snoring in his sleep.

 

But he figured the younger man must have dire reasons for being here at this time of night.  Or day. Or _whatever._

 

“Aiba-chan...” He managed to look slightly surprised, with a slight smile and an even slighter hint of protest as his gaze landed on his unexpected guest’s tidings. “You brought beer.” ... _and luggage._

Perhaps catching the hint of objection in his mumbled reply and in the way he was eyeing the bulky duffel bag with undisguised scorn, Aiba hesitated, wide smile faltering into a full-on pout. “I can come in, right?”

 

 _No._ “Sure, why not.” Ohno scrunched his face up into a smile that showed off his crow’s feet without reaching his eyes. How the hell did this man know he could not possibly turn down a pouting face?

 

Oh, right. Fourteen years of being together could do that to people—

 

“Yosh!” Aiba exclaimed, slipping so smoothly back to his chipper entrée, Ohno almost felt bad for giving in too easily.

 

 _It’s late_ , he almost grumbled, but he kept himself in check and settled for the generic, “What’s up?” as he locked and chained the door behind him.

 

“Can I stay here for the night, Leader?” Aiba stood in the middle of his living room, towering over his couch and the two pots of plants he had managed _not_ kill this week. “Something happened at the house and, well, I can’t stay there for a while. I’ll sleep on the couch!” The man sputtered out the last words in all screechy eagerness when Ohno took a beat to reply.

 

Again, his sleep-deprived, and barely humane mood almost made him say something snarky, but he bit his tongue and nodded a _“Hn”_ instead, before holding out a hand and offering to put Aiba’s six-pack in his fridge.

 

“I knew I could count on you, Leader!” Aiba handed him the pack, and he groaned inwardly at the sound of bag and owner flopping on his couch as he headed for the kitchen—or _that_ part of his meager apartment that resembled one—to put the beer away and, if possible at all, this unpleasant vision along with it.

 

But the _vision_ kept talking.

 

“Nino won’t pick up his phone. You know how he is when he’s hooked on a girl. And Sho-chan’s probably still out with his friends, so I came here—Ah, Leader! Your place looks different...”  

 

Ohno was still recovering from the jolt he got at the mention of their _other_ bandmate’s name, who was _indeed_ still out with his friends, and _who_ incidentally was to blame for his rather touchy mood tonight. To- _day_. _Whatever._

 

But Aiba saying his place looked _different_ confused him and shifted his mind as he pulled out two beer cans from his own chilled pack and closed his fridge.

 

“You’ve never been here before, Aiba-chan...” _More importantly, how the hell did you know where I lived?!_

 

A nervous chuckle rolled in Aiba’s throat as he reached out to take the beer Ohno offered. “Ah, no. Jun-ku—Ah, Matsujun, he, uh... He said something about your house lacking that feeling of being ‘lived in’ right? He said something like that. I remember it.” He popped his can open and took a long swig. “Aaaah, that’s refreshing! Thank you, Leader!”

 

Ohno looked at his guest, at how the younger man was visibly fidgeting in his skin, refusing to meet his gaze, and shamelessly blushing under the warm glow of the stylish floor lamp beside his couch, and instantly knew more than he wished to know.

 

The sound of his intercom buzzing kept him from cursing under his breath. He sighed and put his beer down on the low table to tend to the door, already knowing who was on the other side.

 

Hell, he could even already smell the man’s cologne through the slit under his door!

 

“You expecting someone, Leader?”

 

“No.” _Are you...?_

 

He didn’t bother checking out this second _guest_ on the monitor. He just unchained, unlocked and pushed his door open, bracing himself for a dose of Jun Matsumoto’s late-night ill temper.

 

_And more beer..._

 

“I know he’s here. I saw his car outside.”

 

Ohno tried not to flinch under Matsujun’s imposing glare, or be tempted to meet it head on with his own budding crabbiness, reminding himself to keep to the sidelines and not get involved in things he wouldn’t otherwise care about.

 

Especially not at this time of day-night-whatever.

 

“Can I come in, Leader?” Like Aiba before him, Jun managed to show a hint of hesitance, minus the pout.

 

 _No. “_ Sure, why not... _”_ he said allowing himself to at least raise an eyebrow at the sight of the wheeled luggage the younger man regally pulled into his house as soon as he stepped aside.

 

It didn’t take him a second at all to re-affirm what he had already figured out earlier about these two. He just couldn’t understand what they were doing at his house—and why _now_!

 

He was seriously debating whether to lock up or make a mad dash for it while he still could, when Matsujun’s voice boomed from his living room. “It smells different in here, Leader. And you’ve even bought plants, huh?”

 

“Hn,” he nodded, deciding to stay because, where else would he go to at this time of _day_ , really, what with Sho-chan probably still drinking himself to a week-long hangover with his friends?

 

“It’s because you said his house didn’t feel like a house at all, Matsumoto- _SAN_.”

 

Matsujun turned to him, pointedly ignoring Aiba’s supposedly scathing remark. “I guess I can’t crash here for the night. Your place actually feels homier, Leader. But you should really choose better _fixtures_ next time.”

 

Aiba huffed loudly in a grand display of wrathful annoyance, actually surprising Ohno with how quick his fellow _tennen_ had caught on and had reeled from Matsujun’s sarcastic bite, because he seriously didn’t get anything at all until Aiba reacted.

 

And he most certainly couldn’t get why these two warring lovers where having this underhanded conversation in front of him, at his own damn house!

 

“Leader’s house _was_ homier until his new _fixture_ arrived!”

 

He almost felt embarrassed for Aiba—

 

“You should get rid of faulty _fixtures_ , Leader, before it grows half a brain and tries to burn your house down!”

 

He suddenly wished Sho-chan was here to handle this. Sho-chan would know what to do—

 

Aiba suddenly jumped to his feet, making Ohno gasp and reel back a step. “YOUR HOUSE DIDN’T BURN DOWN, DID IT?”

 

“YOU RUINED MY FUCKING KITCHEN, YOU MORON!!”

 

Ohno was starting to consider just turning around and leaving—

 

“I PUT MY ALL IN THAT DESSERT FOR YOU, YOU INGRATE!!”

 

“YEAH! YOUR STUPIDITY ALONG WITH EVERYTHING ELSE!! YOU’RE THE ONLY IDIOT I KNOW WHO FLAMBÉS _A_ HOUSE!!”

 

The voices were getting too loud. He wouldn’t be surprised if his fussy neighbor suddenly came to ask him to turn down his singing again—

 

“AND YOU’RE THE ONLY IDIOT I KNOW WHO WATCHES A ZOMBIE TV SHOW AT FREAKING TWELVE IN THE EVENING!!”

 

 _“For the hundredth time, Ohno-san...!”_ He could actually almost hear her now—

 

 _Wait, what?_ “This was about some zombie tv show?”

 

Ohno was instantly reminded of a rather similar _conversation_ three days ago, about how his favorite fishing show totally overlapped with Sho-chan’s soccer game. How they had their first worst fight this year when they both refused to compromise over which show should be recorded and which one they could watch live.

 

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO WATCH?!”

 

Sho had walked out of his house that night and never came back. And even though his lover remained civil with him at work, Sho had yet to approach him to talk about their rather _petty_ —now that he thought about it—squabble.

 

“I THOUGHT WE WERE WATCHING SOME OF THOSE DAYTIME DRAMAS YOU RECORDED!!”

 

Ohno, being Ohno, was just too proud to make the first move.

 

“WELL, SHIT! DIDN’T WE DO THAT ALREADY THE NIGHT BEFORE?!”

 

Now, he was slowly seeing _light_ —

 

“THIS WOULDN’T HAPPEN IF YOU HADN’T SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH WITH YOUR STUPID “WALKING DEAD” MIDNIGHT MARATHON!!”

 

Bright, _red_ light—

 

“YOU’RE BLAMING ME FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO _MY_ HOUSE?!”

 

—bloody and unforgiving in his mounting ire...

 

“IT’S MY HOUSE, TOO, YOU KNOW!!”

 

Fourteen years of being together didn’t stand a chance—

 

‘FUCK THIS, YOU TWO! STOP SHOUTING IN MY FUCKING HOUSE!!”

 

Satoshi Ohno’s sleep-deprived morals suddenly snapped, effectively shocking his younger bandmates to complete silence. He squeezed his eyes tight and took a huge calming breath before speaking again, shooting each gaping man with a tyrannical glare.

 

“All right, you can both stay here and work this out. I’m leaving—”

 

“Leader, you don’t have to—”

 

“No, no. Leader, _we’re_ leaving. Right, Aiba- _SAN_?”

 

“I’m leaving,” Ohno said again, with such piercing finality that Matsujun actually bit his lip in apprehension. “Aiba-chan’s face didn’t catch fire from his failed flambé. Matsujun came here even after seeing Aiba-chan’s car outside. Lay off the yelling and just think about that for a moment!”

 

He turned on his heels, took a second calming breath and tried his best to steadily walk to the door, even though all his cells were telling him to run for it.

 

“Leader, does this mean we can use your bed for the night?”

 

Aiba’s question brought images to his head faster than he could put on his shoes. He dared a peek over his shoulder, saw Matsujun’s embarrassed frown bordering on a pout and knew he need not wonder anymore—not that he _ever_ felt the need to—about who’s _really_ dominating this relationship—

 

 _No._ “FUCK, NO! STAY AWAY FROM MY ROOM, YOU MORONS!!”

 

“Worth a shot—”

 

“AND DON’T FUCKING RUIN MY COUCH!!”

 

“Where are we supposed to sleep then?”

 

“Sleep anywhere. Sex is allowed only in the bathroom, and not if you can’t clean after yourselves!”

 

For a brief moment, the mentally exhausted Ohno suddenly had a vision of himself in the same situation several years into the future, a projection that made him shudder and vow to remember this _day_ the next time Sho-chan tried to open up the topic of adoption.

 

He doubted his _guests_ even heard half of what he said.

 

He’d probably end up buying new sheets for his bed, or god forbid, a new couch when this was over!

 

Walking down the hall, away from his spoiled sanctuary, Satoshi Ohno sighed and took out his phone, pressed speed dial and instantly felt uplifted by the sound of his lover’s voice on the other line—

 

“ _Satoshi-kun, I’m sorry...”_

 

“Me, too. Can I stay at your place for a while...?”

 

 He hoped those two would at least be considerate enough to water his plants.

#

**Author's Note:**

> written for [rainbowfilling](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com) for the prompt _Cooking mishaps and the aftermath_
> 
> with references taken from [say-it-again](http://say-it-again.livejournal.com)'s translation of [this interview](http://say-it-again.livejournal.com/112020.html).


End file.
